


Fanart: 5 Thomas Lane

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Old Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, there are many children in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: Art I've drawn based on my fic5 Thomas Lane:There is Dave with teenage angst; there's Vera with her sense of justice; there's Chuck with his love for all things Disney. Then there is Martha, a dog who is often mistaken for a rug; there are Pyramus and Thisbe, two fat, old cats, who resemble pillows more than actual, living beings.And then there are John and Paul, who somehow manage to keep the chaos at bay.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Wedding photo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Thomas Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818678) by [ChutJeDors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors). 



> Originally drawn in 2018.

####  [From Chapter 4:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818678/chapters/34106948)

> Dave’s shoulders hunched. He pulled his legs on the bed and pushed his back against the wall that was covered in posters of the Avengers. There was also once poster of Daft Punk, bought from a gig they’d gone to see two years ago in Portsmouth, one photo of Han Solo, and a family photo taken after the wedding, Vera still with cake around her mouth.
> 
> Paul stared at the photo, eyes sweeping over Dave’s grinning face. The boy seemed genuinely happy and proud, standing between his fathers, holding up the marriage certificate. It was no wonder Paul sometimes struggled with Dave’s teenage angst, since he still saw that kind, clever, and social boy instead of the grumpy cave troll they seemed to be living with. He just… he saw such potential in Dave… he just hoped that it would come to shine one day, that one day Dave would come downstairs and give that wide, happy grin, and maybe give Paul a hug, even. and Paul would know that it was finally over… Until Vera’s puberty started.


	2. Vera & Pyramus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera, 12, holding Pyramus.

[Original post on tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/post/181405980797/chut-je-dors-vera-and-pyramus-from-5-thomas-lane)   
Drawn in 2018.  
Art program: Autodesk Sketchbook.


	3. Chuck and the Spy Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck, 6, following a frog that appears innocent... but appearances can be fooling!!!

####  [From Chapter 8:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818678/chapters/38173151)

> The frog seemed to have a certain direction in mind, making his way towards it determinedly. Chuck stood up quickly again to check for the Squishing Tractors again, but didn’t see any, and got back down — and the frog had disappeared!
> 
> !!!
> 
> Just like that!
> 
> “Frooog,” he called, turning his head in every direction, squinting at the ground. “Mr. Froo-oog?”
> 
> The frog didn’t come back and Chuck pouted. Stupid frog.
> 
> …Or… or maybe it was a… a _spy,_ and had escaped Chuck’s watchful eyes when he saw his moment coming—
> 
> “Ooooh,” Chuck’s mouth rounded a little o. The frog was a _spy,_ and he was a spy for— for…
> 
> “It’s the Evil Slug!” he yelled.

[Original post on tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/post/179119412462/inktober-day-6-chuck-and-the-spy-frog-from-5)  
Drawn in 2018.  
Art program: Autodesk Sketchbook.   
Part of the Inktober 2018


	4. World's Okayest Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul steals John's morning tea, like the thief he is.

[Original post on tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/post/178638223217/chut-je-dors-inktober-day-1-john-and-paul-from-5)  
Drawn in 2018.  
Art program: Autodesk Sketchbook.   
Part of the Inktober 2018


	5. 5TL: 90's version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and John's first meeting in a party in 1993.

####  [From Chapter 6:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818678/chapters/36192489)

> That 90′s AU where John and Paul meet at a party, bond over Nirvana, get wicked blaaazed, duude, and then proceed to forget anything but each other’s eyes existing. And by the end of the night it really seems like they have no other choice but to choose each other. Dope!
> 
> **!! Possible to read SEPARATELY from the rest of the fic, if you just want to enjoy a one-shot of your boys with a 90's vibe. !!**

[Original post on tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/post/176705973232/chut-je-dors-before-long-not-that-paul-could)  
Drawn in 2018.  
Art program: Autodesk Sketchbook.

* * *

**The original, unedited version of this drawing:**

[ ](https://chutjedors.files.wordpress.com/2020/04/john-and-paul-1993.png)


	6. Dave, 3 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo that made John and Paul want to adopt Dave.

####  [From Chapter 12:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818678/chapters/40141046)

> Paul slipped a finger under the cover of the folder, and with a deep breath he flipped it open.
> 
> A picture of a small boy with large brown eyes, tanned skin and black, curly hair was staring at them with a slightly demure expression, biting on his lower lip, and it was right at that moment that John fell in love.
> 
> He could barely tear his eyes away from the boy, his heart starting to thump in the rhythm of an instinct to protect, to keep this child safe. The boy stared right through his soul, crawling inside him with his button nose and chocolate eyes, and John was ready to hang the moon for him.

[Original post on tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/post/181405996632/chut-je-dors-when-the-law-changed-in-2002-to)   
Drawn in 2018.  
Art program: Autodesk Sketchbook.

* * *

**Drawing edited for the chapter:**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the drawings to view them in large versions!
> 
> Comments are much cherished; please tell me what you think! ☺️


End file.
